


Silver Bells

by iaminarage



Series: Make Me Happy 'verse [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Andrew Ivanov, Gen, Snow, it will not make sense unless you've read that, this is a backstory ficlet for my Kurtbastian fic Make Me Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew gets a little too excited about the first snow. (Takes place during Kurt's Junior year at NYADA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ficlet I sent out to those who requested Make Me Happy Christmas cards from me! As always, this is a make Me Happy Backstory ficlet. Once you have been introduced to Andrew, this ficlet should make sense.

_December 7th, 2014_

Kurt shot straight up in bed and looked around wildly, trying to figure out the source of the pounding he was hearing. A second later his stomach rolled, and he remembered exactly how much he'd had to drink the night before. Then he heard a thump and a stream of loud, angry Spanish.

He dragged himself into the common area of the loft, where he found Santana, still swearing, and Rachel, who was rubbing the back of her head looking sleepy and angry.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Rachel.

“I fell out of bed,” she explained. “Do you think we're going to be murdered?”

“Do murderers usually knock?”Andrew shouted from behind the door.

Kurt sighed and shook his head as Santana went to open the door. Of course it was Andrew.

“Do sane people attempt to pound down people's doors at nine in the morning when they know everyone is hungover?” Santana asked as Andrew stepped in with a bright smile on his face.

“I have a very good reason!” Andrew exclaimed. “It's snowing!”

Kurt blinked at Andrew for a moment. “It's snowing what?”

“It's the first snow of the year,” Andrew explained, seemingly unperturbed by his friends’ lack of enthusiasm.

“Fuck this. I'm going back to bed,” Santana said, but she had barely taken one step before Andrew reached out and grabbed her hand.

“You can't go back to bed. We have to go see it,” he said, as if it were obvious.

“You know, this is the first time you've ever reminded me of Finn,” Rachel said, and then she yawned loudly.

Kurt shook his head and smiled. It was an odd, if accurate, comparison. As much as he wanted to be asleep, Andrew’s insistence that the first snow be celebrated every year was at least a little adorable. “You came all the way here to drag us out into the snow?”

“Don't be ridiculous! I was in the area.”

“No one’s in the area. This is Bushwick,” Santana grumbled as she made her way over to the door and started pulling on her coat.

“Depends on where you sleep,” Andrew replied with a cheeky grin. “It was only about a ten minute walk from where I woke up this morning.”

Andrew had to have been the only person who could get Santana to cave with such little resistance. But if she wasn’t going to fight him on this, Kurt wasn't about to either. He followed her over the door and started getting himself bundled up enough to go out. A second later, Rachel joined them.

Andrew led their odd little procession out to the sidewalk and into the flurry. Kurt looked up and watched the snow fly from the grey sky.

After a moment, a fat snowflake hit Kurt directly between the eyes, and he laughed happily. He looked over and caught Santana grinning, snowflakes melting in her hair. Rachel was spinning around happily with her arms out and her red coat swirling around her.

Andrew wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist, and Kurt leaned over to rest their heads together. “This is worth waking up for, right?” Andrew asked.

Kurt smiled at him, but, before he had a chance to answer, Rachel started to sing.

“Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells  
All seem to say: throw cares away  
Christmas is here bringing good cheer  
To young and old, meek and the bold"

Before she'd gotten through the first verse, the other three joined her, harmonizing easily with the familiar song.

Their singing attracted them a few glances from passers-by, but most of them came along with smiles. Andrew wasn't the only one who felt festive about the first snow.

When the song was finished, they all headed back inside. As soon as the loft door closed behind them, they all began shedding layers. “I'm going back to bed,” Santana pronounced. “Wake me up again and die.”

Rachel nodded in agreement and the two girls disappeared into their rooms, leaving Kurt alone with Andrew, who was giving Kurt his best puppy dog eyes. “Can I go back to bed, too?” Andrew asked.

Kurt sighed and grabbed his arm. “Fine, but you'd better not hog the covers.”


End file.
